This specification generally relates to information presentation.
Web sites have been configured to generate directions for users. Interacting with such web sites, users can enter a starting address and a destination address to receive maps and directions to the destination. Some mobile-based systems include Global Positioning System (GPS) technology that can determine a user's current location and can provide directions from the current location to a preferred destination.